


And they were roommates

by orphan_account



Category: United States Politics
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Hate fucking, I WAS TOLD TO DO THIS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every young politician is sorted into houses when they arrive at the Prez, a prestigious university for future politicians. In order to encourage drama they are always forced to be roommates with someone 'across the aisle'. So what happens when freshman Joe Biden and sophomore Bernie Sanders become roommates?My friend made me do it and I know like nothing about these two okay?





	And they were roommates

Joe was thankful that he got there first. He had no idea who his roommate would be but he didn't really care. No one here got along with their roommates and he expected it to be no different. So he picked the best bed and the slightly bigger closet space and set everything up. His aesthetic for his room was America themed. The flag was everywhere and he loved it. Sometimes just thinking about the flag made him get a bit of a chub.

And then his roommate got there and he paused. A bad boy. A punk. That was what his first impression was. This guy seemed more put together at the same time. He did know that this guy (Bernie?) was in his second year there. "Hey." Bernie said simply as he moved in only three boxes of stuff. He lit a joint out of nowhere and Joe was on his feet.

"What are you doing? That kind of stuff kills you!" He insisted, getting a strange look from Bernie. "Its just pot."

Joe fainted.  
\-----  
When he woke up he was in his American flag bed. His head kind of hurt but something smelled good. He sniffed the air as he sat up. "What?"

"Incense. Do you like it?" A gentle voice commented. Joe tilted his head as he looked over at the other person there. Bernie offered a smile. "You have really pretty eyes by the way. Blue."

Joe frowned at him but couldn't hide his blush. Bernie's eyes were pretty as well but there was no way in hell he was going to say that out loud. Ever.

"Sure." He laid back down and wrapped the blanket around him. "I need a nap."

"Cool. I'm gonna take a shower then." And without any warning he was naked and Joe's eyes bugged out.

Fuck. His...democratic socialism...was huge! Even while it wasn't fully activated.

He hated to admit it, but he was just as much a slut for the flag as he was for a delicious cock (but only white ones).

Bernie stopped where he was. "Um, you like what you see?" He asked, seeming a little lost.

Joe didn't remember how he got there but he was on his knees in front of the other politician suddenly. Bernie took a hesitant step back. "What are you going to do?"

The younger man opened his mouth, letting his tongue out. "I love it. Please? I need a taste." He begged.

The sophmore seemed uncertain but damn those big begging eyes and his mouth hanging open...his body was already reacting.

"Will you be a cumslut to a democratic socialist like myself?"

Joe nodded.

"Beautiful. Your type has always been willing to sell out for pleasure."

And that was the start of him becoming a cumslut to Bernie Sanders.


End file.
